Too Sweet
by becc-gallanter
Summary: [Legally Blonde] Elle Woods changed so much since her first year of college. she is now a compleatly different person thanks to her boyfriend emmett. emmettelle oneshot. please R


Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

Elle Woods woke early one morning with the intent of studying for the huge test she had in two weeks, before she went to class at 10. She really had changed a lot since her first year of Harvard. When she first came she could not have cared less about studying. All she cared about then was shopping, hair, makeup, and trying to win back Warner Huntington III. Now, she didn't even feel right unless she got her studying done. This change of hart was all thanks to her boyfriend, Emmett Forest. They had gotten together about a week after Elle won Brooke Wyndam's case. He was the most loving amazing man she had ever met in her life. It wasn't until her second term of Harvard that they decided to move in together. 

Elle rolled over to see that Emmett's side of the bed was empty. She looked around the small bedroom of the apartment she shared with Emmett see he was nowhere in sight. Straining her ears, she looked towards the bathroom door to hear that the water was running. Slowly she began to get out of bed, only to feel as thought her body was being beaten with hammers. Every muscle hurt, she felt congested and her head felt like it was about to explode.

Mustering up all her energy, she pulled herself up and swung her legs out of bed and slowly started to shuffle towards the closed bathroom door. She knocked on the door and when she heard Emmett answer she pushed the door open easily. Emmett stood at the sink in front of the mirror, wearing only the pants he was planning to wear that day. He looked to where she stood, sagging in the doorway. Emmett's expression shifted as he saw Elle's appearance. Her hair looked as if a tornado had hit it, she had large circles underneath her eyes, and she was paler than anyone had ever seen her before

"Elle, what's wrong?" she didn't say anything; she just walked forward and wrapped her arms around Emmett's waist and rested her head on his chest. He gently put his hands on either side of her face and lifted it up so she was looking at him. He then brought one hand up to her forehead, "Elle, you need to go back to bed, you have a fever."

"But…."she tried to say but barely had a voice, "I've got class." She rasped.

"Elle, your sick. You need to go rest. I'll call Vivienne and ask her to get you whatever you miss."

"But…." She started to say

"No buts." And without another word he picked her up bridal style and carried her back into their bedroom. He set her down on the bed and pulled the covers up around her.

"But Emmett, I need to call Vivienne and I also need to call Paulette and tell her I…" she was stopped by Emmett kissing her on the lips. She kissed him back at first but then pushed him away, "you'll get sick."

"I don't care." He said kissing her gently again. "Now you stay here. I'll go call Paulette and Vivienne and get you something to eat."

"You are too sweet." she said as she lay back down, feigning resentment. He simply smiled as he brushed some stray hairs out of her face. He leaned down and gently kissed her forehead. Then without another word he walked out of the room.

Elle turned on her side and pulled Emmett's pillow towards her, breathing in his scent. Suddenly she heard a small sound coming from the floor. She looked over the side of the bed to see Bruiser looking up at her, tail wagging. She leaned up on her elbows and patted the spot next to her. The little dog jumped onto the bed with ease and cuddled up next to her. A few minutes later, the smell of orange juice and hot cereal came wafting into the room as Emmett brought Elle's breakfast on a tray.

He walked over to the bed and set the tray down on her lap. Elle shooed away bruiser as he eagerly started to approach the tray. The small dog jumped off the bed as Emmett leaned down and put the dish he had brought for Bruiser on the floor.

"Ok, I have to finish getting ready. You eat and then I want you to get some sleep." She just nodded as she began to eat. As she ate she watched him get ready. She could not believe she was lucky enough to get such an amazing guy as Emmett. He was just so sweet. By the time she had finished eating Emmett was ready to go. He came back over to her and sat down on the bed.

"Ok, I'll be home as early as I can. You just try to get some sleep. I love you."

"I love you too." She leaned up and kissed him. Once she pulled away she lay down against the pillows. Emmett pulled the blankets up around her and kissed her on the forehead. She fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

Well what do you think. its my first try at a legally blonde story so please be nice. i hope to continue writing legally blonde stories. please hit that little review button and tell me what you think. 


End file.
